Falling Into Pieces
by Baka Turtle
Summary: "Oh Kami, why did you have to let this happen? You couldn't have spared me any pity, huh? Guess not." She grumbled and continued, "Why don't you just screw around with someone else's life, I don't need mine to become more broken than it already is. As you can see, it's already falling into pieces. Baka Kami." [ OC X OC ]
1. Who Are You?

**MAJOR DISCLAIMER - I own nothing of Naruto because if I did, Naruto would be swimming in a bowl of ramen while singing the Teletubbies theme song...**

**I only own the O/C's in this fanfic :)**

**I'm adding in a little of my own my own ideas, so please don't bash! (arigatō).**

**[ okay, my version of everything will be a little different from the manga and anime, and some of it may be quite confusing but I promise to answer your questions so you understand! It's my first try at this so I'm a little nervous about it :-) ]**

**. . .**

**Chapter 1**

She could breathe, but not from her own lungs. It was a depressing thought to her. Being trapped in such a disgusting test tube in a place filled with many experiments and what not.

Though she had gotten used to it. For so many years, and for so long, she had been aware of all the "human sacrifices to Orochimaru," - as she called them - and she was one of them.

Orochimaru had left his experiments, believing they had all died of failing to withstand the unfathomable amount of chakra of the First's DNA.

The young girl had watched children die, suffer, and every time, she would pray they were in a better place. Aimi, as she recalled was her name, was determined not to suffer like the rest. 'I am strong, I am brave.' She told herself multiple times. And each time, failing to really believe in herself. 'I can get through this.' The thoughts rummaged throughout her mind, endless, hopeless.

Aimi gently pressed her hand against the glass of the test tube she was engulfed in. The feeling of adrenaline rushed through her body, the feeling of wanting to live. She placed her left hand in front of the glass, barely touching it, and hollered, "Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!"

A series of wooden branches shot from her hand, smashing the glass onto the floor. She collapsed to the ground, heaving, begging her lungs to cooperate. She begged them for the slightest approval of her. She wanted to taste the oxygen, but felt the bitterness of her lungs failing. And to her disgrace, her mind let go, covering her brain with a sheer black coat of darkness, and then, she went limp.

**. . .**

She awoke to find herself in the care of a medical unit.

_'Oh thank Kami! I'm alive! I actually made it!'_

Aimi mentally congratulated herself for being alive. Just as another happy thought was about to maul her fluffy brain, a man dressed in white robes and a straw hat entered her room with a man and woman, who looked to be in their early forties. Aimi eyed the three adults suspiciously, giving each one a piece of her non-existent respect and glared at them. Carefully she eyed the elder, then it hit her. She glanced around, looking out the window she saw a sign that read Konoha Medical Unit.

That meant that the elder she was eyeing was the Hokage. She had never met a Hokage before. She was instantly snapped out from her thinking when she heard the elder speak.

"I require you to have open ears child." The elder spoke. She glanced in his direction, not sparing a single hint of emotion. He continued, "These people are to care for your well-being. You will respect them and treat them like a father and mother."

She half vommited at the words 'father and mother.' This seemed like an apocalypse in her stomach. She almost regurgetated the remains of her organs. Aimi sweat-dropped at the thought of having these people as her parents. The man looked like a child molestor and the woman, well, she actually looked gentle and wise.

She was at a loss of words. "Are you sure they even want me?"She asked almost fazed.

The elder spoke again, "I believe they are fit for this position."

"Fine." She huffed.

"You will be leaving the medical unit tomorrow morning. I will have an ANBU escort you to your new home."

Her facial features twisted from a look of frustration to confusion at the mention of the word ANBU. She had never heard such a word, then again, she couldn't remember anything of her past.

_'Perfect, strangers are kidnapping me and taking me hostage and I have to obey them. Fabulous. Just fabulous. My. Life. Is. Perfect. What is this ANBU thing I hear of?'_

The elder and her two captors left, leaving a frustrated, confused, and very empty Aimi.

She put the thought out of her mind and shifted her gaze towards the window. The sun poked through the window and practically smacked her right side of her face, but it didnt hurt. No, it felt soft, and gentle, and she wondered what it was like to stand in the gleaming goddess of light and soak everything in. After all, she had been in that damn tube for many years, with no light to at least brighten her endless days of darkness.

Another thought she pushed aside. Soon, she drifted off into a calm sleep, with no worries. Just, sleep.

**. . .**

Aimi awoke, and she had no idea what she was doing up. She shifted her feet to glide to the left side of the bed, almost letting them fall off the edge. Slowly, she used all the strength she had and pushed herself to a sitting position. Her feet dropped to the ground and she felt the floor beneath her, it felt cold, but refreshing at the same time. Her left foot dragged over her right, each time almost tripping herself. She glanced down at her feet, trying to remember how to even step. _'One foot over the other. That should be easy, right?'_ Wrong. Dead wrong. She pancaked on the floor letting out a gasp, and let the little bit of pain surge through her body.

Just as she started to pick herself up, a male figure peered through the door and Aimi practically gawked at how physically attractive he looked, his jet black hair stuck out in all directions, and she couldn't see any part of his face except for his onyx eyes. Mainly due to the fact that he was wearing a cat shaped mask. _'Odd.'_ She thought. She glared up at him. Her arrogance poked through her cracks and she spat, "What do you want?" Emphasis on the you.

"I was informed that I must escort you to your home. I assume you must be Mori Aimi." He stated flatly. From the sound of his voice, she didnt expect there to be a dramatic age difference. _'Since when did I become Mori Aimi? I'm just, Aimi.'_ Her thoughts became clouded when she decided to attempt another question.

"Who are you?" She questioned him without moving off the floor.

He stepped closer and answered, "I can't exactly give you that information m'am."

She huffed, picked herself off the ground and followed him as he lead her out of the medical unit. She stopped as she found a mirror placed against a wall. She stared blankly while observing her features. Long auburn hair, fell down along her back. She was pale, and her jawline was very - oval shaped - and her nose, tall and slender. She thought it looked cute, and then she looked right into her own eyes, and boy did they stick out like a sore thumb. They were orange, of all colours, she had been "blessed" with a set of orange orbs. She laughed almost wondering why she just didn't see everthing in orange considering their brightness.

"Miss, we should get going." The ANBU suggested, although she could tell he was clearly commanding her to stop staring at herself, and so, reluctantly she followed. They followed a small path and they stopped at a comfy looking home. She shifted slightly, wondering what it would be like. She stumbled over to the door, grasped onto the knob, twisting it and pushing the door open. She looked back over her shoulder and found that the ANBU was no where in her sight anymore. Although, she did sense his chakra somewhat drifting away. She smiled and took a step inside her new home.

"Otōsan, okāsan!" Aimi called out. It felt weird having used those words, but they rolled off her tongue so easily.

"Don't yell you _stupid_ child!" Her father barked. Aimi hitched her breathing. She was in pure shock. Had he actually called her that? A stupid child?

_'Does every parent speak to their child this way? Is this how to treat them?'_ Aimi's thoughts were hammering her brain, when, she felt her cheek burn. She knew she was just slapped. She looked up towards the man whom she called father.

"Don't you ever yell in this house. You will listen to me, and obey me. You cannot speak unless told to do so, you will not lounge around, and you will not leave unless given an errand." He stated bluntly.

Aimi was in pure shock, she hadn't thought of calling out to her parents as yelling or disobeying. It just didn't make sense, so she put the thought aside and didn't say a word.

"Leave my sight." Her father commanded. She stood there, wondering where to go. _'Do I go upstairs? Do I walk down the hallway? Find a bathroom to sleep in?'_ Her thoughts were cut short when she stumbled back into reality and heard a voice yell, "Upstairs, _now_!" She obeyed, stumbling up the stairs and down a long narrow hallway. 'Well this has been a wonderful start." Aimi showed no sign of emotion during her thought. She wondered if it would always be like this. Leading her hand towards her left cheek, touching it ever so slightly, just to feel an overwhelming pain shoot throughout her cheek. She took her hand away from her cheek almost immediately, tears stinging her eyes. Did it really hurt that much, or was her body just not accustomed to this type of pain?

She moved along the hallway and instantly stopped in her tracks. She peered into a room - which she assumed was her parents bedroom - and saw her mother, kneeling in front of a mirror, fixing herself up. She looked beautiful, her chin-length brunette hair looked silky smooth, as though she would never have to brush it. She appeared to be wearing little makeup, and even then, she just looked so flawless. Her figure was so elegant. _'She probably has men dancing around her feet for her to love them.'_ She giggled at her thought and suddenly her mother's head glanced over at the door.

"Come in my child." Her mother smiled warmly, signaling for Aimi to walk in. "It's okay, I won't hurt you dear." Her mother assured her. Aimi felt a tug at her heart, she didn't understand this feeling and pushed it aside stepping in through the door.

"Okāsan," Aimi began, tears stinging her eyes once again. She continued, "Why did otōsan -"

"I know, and I will never let him hurt you again. I promise." She was cut off by her mother and was pulled into a calming hug. Even her hugs were gentle. "Remember, you must obey your father, I have no say in what he does -" She paused for a moment and took a deep breath, sighed, and continued. "Or he will hurt us both.

"Why did you marry otõsan, okāsan?" Aimi questioned her.

"I had no choice in it whatsoever. It was an arranged- no, forced marriage to your father. But I learned to love him, even his ventful forces." She paused for another moment before saying, "I wasn't able to bare a child so we looked into adoption or fostering. And then we found you." She said it while looking upon her child, who hadn't been looking at her until then.

Aimi gasped when she looked at her mother's eyes. She never noticed it before, nor had she even bothered to look into her mother's eyes. "Your e-eyes." She stuttered. "They're o-orange, just like m-m-mine."

"Yes, another reason for why I love you." She gazed softly at her new child and pulled her in closer again and whispered, "I love you Aimi, I always will."

Her mother smiled and spoke softly, "I have an errand for you Aimi-chan."

Aimi's eyes lit up at the thought of leaving the home for a little while. "What is my duty, okāsan?" She asked, grinning.

**. . .**

Aimi set foot into the village center staring at the list her mother had given her. She glanced at the ingrediants; 1lb of pork, 50g ginger root, 3 cloves of garlic, green onions, 9 oz (ounces) of sesame oil, and bean sprouts. Her mother had told her that this would be their dinner for tomorrow, apparently it was special. Of course, having no memory of anything, Aimi wouldn't know that these ingrediants would lead to a delicious ramen - yummy.

She glanced around the little grocery areas, struggling to find everything and ended up asking a couple of people for help in finding a few of the ingrediants. One person she asked looked very familiar. His hair was jet black, and he looked as though he had a slight tan, but still quite pale. His eyes were onyx, and his nose tall and slender, although not as thin as some womens noses she's seen, and his mouth was very cute looking. She had a thought go in one end and out the other, but she held tight to that thought and pulled it back in. _'He's that ANBU that escorted me!' _She grinned wildly at gaining more knowledge about this person.

"Who are you?" Aimi smiled shyly but laughing like a madman in her head. Finally she would get the answer she was looking for.

"M-my name?" The boy stuttered. _'She's onto something, I can feel it.'_ He continued to answer her question. "My name is none-of your-concern. You can buy the sesame oil over at that corner stand." He answered pointing to a stand to the left while smiling deviously.

She wasn't expecting that answer and sweat dropped and gingerly walked towards the stand and ordered the sesame oil. All the while looking back to glance at the teenage boy who decided to order ramen from Ichiraku's.

"Miss, are you going to pay for the oil?" The stand owner asked, concerned. She instantly peeled her eyes away from the ANBU boy and a faint blush spread across her pale cheeks.

"Y-yes, gomenasai." She stammered. "How much did you say it is?" She asked.

"100 yen miss. Now are you going to pay or what?" He sounded frusterated by then. She looked in her pockets for any change. She grew faint when she felt nothing. _'Oh shit, oh shit... what do I do since I have nothing. Oh Kami, I don't know what I've done to displease you, but this, just oh shit.'_

"Miss? Are you alright? Just pay and be on your way, there's no reason to hold up you know." The store owner looked down to the girl who grew paler and paler by the second.

"Miss?" The stand owner looked very confused, but more so frusterated than anything. A boy appeared by her and placed 100 yen atop the counter and smiled gently towards Aimi.

"EH?!" Aimi froze, it was the boy from before. The boy who went to Ichiraku's. She gave him a questioning look, then guided her hand towards the bottle containing the sesame oil. She left the stand and started guiding herself towards her home. _'Oh but I really don't wanna go back to that shit hole.' She mentally cursed that place._

"Hey, wait up!" The boy whom had paid for her was walking right behind her. So her instinct was to walk faster. Then he walked faster. So she jogged. She huffed and noticed he was jogging right behind her. She gave up and stopped instantly, the boy skidded himself to a stop right beside her. Her glanced in her direction and she froze, looking away from him. A slight blush appearing on her pale cheeks.

"N-nani. Why are you following me?" She questioned, while turning to look in his direction. Her blush disappeared and now her face was twisted into a look of pure confusion.

"I wanted to show you something." He grinned and noticed how she suddenly became really interested in the dirt path. He broke the silence and laughed, "here, I'll show you the way." He focused his chakra towards his feet and sprinted through the forest and noticed she was quite far away. He turned around and sprinted back towards her.

"Why do you have to be _so_ fast?" She whined. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I forgot you aren't a Shinobi." He smiled nervously waiting for her reaction. She glared at him with her eyes narrowed and huffed.

"Didn't you realize that before?" She was already tired after running eight hundred metres. His expression cooled and his face became unreadable. _'Oh frick. Did I piss him off? Great. My first friend and I already pissed him off. Fabulous.'_

He caught her thinking so he snapped her out of it, "let's get going, it's going to get dark soon and I doubt your parents would want you late." He said it just like a robot, just like he did when he was escorting her home. She shuddered at her thought of home. What would her father do if she was late. She shivered, but followed after him as fast as her feet could carry her. She knew he slowed his pace by far, and she was grateful.

They soon made way to a small river. And on one side was a cliff, the other side was a forested area. They stopped by the edge near the water. Aimi dipped her fingers in between the flowing stream of water, noticing how it spread apart while flowing in between her narrow fingers. She smiled gently, she felt happy for the first time in almost 2 days since she was found. She couldn't remember ever smiling. But that happiness was soon shattered as she remembered being in the test tube for years and years. She gagged at the thought and looked at the boy.

"If I ask again, will you tell me?" She questioned him, smirking.

"W-what? The boy asked.

"Just say yes okay? She grew impatient.

"Alright bu -" he was cut off.

"No buts, just a yes." She smirked once again at him.

"Y-yes?" He stammered, giving her a puzzled look.

"Tell me what your name is." Aimi demanded. He stared dumbfounded at her until he finally spoke.

He let out a breath, "my name is -" he paused and chuckled before answering, "Uchiha Isamu."

She instantly looked at his eyes, apparently expecting something to happen. "Have you unlocked your Sharingan?" She whispered almost in a hush voice. She didn't want to cause him any hurt of remembering anything painful, so she remained silent.

"Hai, my brothers were killed on a mission. I didn't believe it at first, or I just didn't want to. So I kept telling myself they would come back, but that's not how life works. Once something is gone, you can't fix it, you can't just bring the past back..." his voice trailed off and looked down to the flowing water. He then spoke up, "you know, life is like a river. You don't know where you'll end up, you just keep going past every obstacle." He glanced towards her. She had her eyes darted towards the ground. "Now it's my turn to ask something." His lips turned into a barely noticeable smile.

"N-nani?" She sweat dropped.

"How old are you?" He asked casually.

"Uhm as far as I know, I'm thirteen years and nine months old." She cast a strong gaze towards the waters. _'Wow. I was in that shit-tube for eight years. That long, huh?'_ She blatantly glanced over to look upon his face again. That same damn unreadable expression was cast upon his face again.

"Interesting." Was all he said before, "you should head back, it's getting late. I'll help you along the way." He grabbed a little bag full of ingredients that had been fully in her grasp and now held it in his own hand, "I'll carry this, you take a head start. We'll see who gets there first."

She cocked an eyebrow and sprinted forwards the way they came there. She looked behind her shoulder and found that he wasn't there at all. "Maybe I'm a little faster than him this time." She spoke happily, while grinning like a mad hatter. As she got closer to her destination she noticed a faint male figure wearing a navy blue robe, his chest slightly exposed, jet black hair and pale skin. She face-palmed right then and there. How could she have been that stupid. He was a ninja after all. He could've just used some sort of teleportation jutsu and POOF, he could be there anytime. As she neared him, she could see the slight smirk on his face as he crossed his arms over his slightly exposed chest area. A faint blush spread wide among her face, barely noticeable though._  
_

Isamu narrowed his eyes towards her, shifting slightly from one foot to the other. "Hey, Aimi, could you stop staring at me for a moment? We have to head to your home now." He stated her staring like it didn't bother him.

_'Well, he is an Uchiha. So emotionless...' _Aimi paused for a moment before remembering what he had just said, then heading off towards her home. Oh how she didn't want to be there.

**. . .**

_'__Oh Kami, please slit my throat.'_ Aimi was horrified as they got closer and closer to her home. Once they reached the home, she grabbed his sleeve just as he was about to leave she asked, "could you please stay until I'm inside?"

He was confused but nodded his head in approval. He watched as she carefully made her way towards the door. She opened it and made no sound as to show she was there. Aimi glanced back making sure he was still there, and with a wave of her hand, he was gone. She let out a long sigh, and made her way upstairs.

**. . .**

**A/N - please give some feedback, possibly anything I can change to make this better :) that would be amazing. **

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET! I wouldn't mind if you left reviews, and you know... maybe a few favourites? Hehehe, gomenasai ;-;**


	2. Why Kami?

**A/N - This chapter is rather short in my opinion...gomenasai for my lack of words. My language is pretty easy going, I'm sorry if my level of perplex language does not meet your standards, but this is my story and I will write how I please. Thank you very much.**

**I guess that is all you need to know, so therefore, let's get on with this chapter ^o^**

**. . .**

**Chapter 2**

Aimi placed the grocery items on a table near the kitchen, and slowly began to creep away - thinking she was so sneaky - when she heard a hoarse voice behind her.

"What were you doing out so late, I thought your mother sent you out to do an errand, not go on an adventure." Her father spoke, sounding rather frustrated, but she really couldn't tell.

She didn't speak, knowing full well that she would be slapped again if she spoke without being told to do so. So she remained calm and emotionless, noticing her fatherr's frustration turning into rage. She still did not make a sound. He smirked, but he kept his teeth grinding to let her know he was frustrated, and she caught on very quick.

"Well? Are you going to answer or not? Speak woman!" His frustration lowered, but his voice still clearly denied getting any smaller. So he decided to get louder, "hello?!"

She froze, she couldn't think of a reasonable answer, but to say something different. "Well, I went to the village center, and I couldn't see as to where to get a few of the items so I asked a few people. And on my way back -"

"Quit with you yapping you useless girl. I don't understand in the slightest why your mother wanted you. All you do is make excuses and lie." He cut her off, sending her a glare so menacing she felt as though he could see right through everything she said. But she remained collected.

"Otōsan, I have fed you no lies. I am being honest with you -"

** SLAP! *major sound effect***

Aimi felt her eyes watering, and instictly blinked rapidly trying to stop them from flowing. She hadn't even known this man for more than three days and she had already had enough of everything he's done.

She sprinted out the door and didn't stop. She glanced back, tears streaming down her cheeks, her left one becoming swollen already, she noticed her mother whom was standing outside the home, her face was twisted into look of sadness but at the same time, acceptance. Acceptance because she understood how much Aimi didn't want to be there, and sadness because she loved her and wanted her to stay.

Aimi continued to run until she bumped into a non-familiar person. She fell to her knees, gasping for air, just like when she collapsed after - _no_, she didn't want to think of anything horrible ever again. She looked up at the figure who stood before her; a man, probably around the age of twenty; a mask covered the lower half of his face, and he wore a hitai-ate that covered his left eye. His gravity-defying hair stuck out in almost every single direction. She shot him a confused look, while staring at his hitai-ate. She had never remembered even seeing one of those before. She wiped away her tears before questioning him.

"What is that?" Aimi asked pointing to his forehead.

"A hitai-ate, it shows my loyalty towards the Leaf-Village." He spoke like an unemotional robot.

'Maybe he's in the ANBU, I bet all ANBU talk like robots.' Aimi giggled and picked herself up off the ground and began sprinting through the forested area, towards the river.

_'What an odd child.'_ The man thought amongst himself, but then shrugging it off and continued his way towards his home.

**. . .**

Aimi took her Konoha footwear off and dipped her toes into the cool stream of water. She let out a long, well deserved sigh ( after that slap, yes ) , and wiggled her toes. _'Why should I even call that man my father? He doesn't deserve that title.'_ She laughed then thought again, 'what if i don't return for a little while? It's not like he'll miss me. But... mother will.' She let out another sigh and thought of her mother. "Oh Kami, why did you have to let this happen? You couldn't have spared me any pity, huh? Guess not." She grumbled and continued, "Why don't you just screw around with someone else's life, I don't need mine to become more broken than it already is. As you can see, it's already falling into pieces. Baka Kami." She paused and took a breath before blurting out, "NO, I MEANT NONE OF WHAT I JUST SAID. OH PLEASE KAMI, DON'T RUIN MY LIFE MORE THAN IT IS. I BEG OF YOU! I'M SO SORRY!" She shifted slightly and gasped as she was gently picked up out of the flowing river.

"I didn't think you'd come out here again, you know, especially since we _just_ left and all." A male voice spoke, while gently placing her beside him. She glanced over at him and sweat dropped.

"Isamu," she breathed out, "what are you doing here?" She didn't undrstand why he would come back here either.

"I came to look at the sky, and since it was getting late, I thought I would be the only one here. But, I guess I was wrong," He sighed dramatically before saying, "but I guess since your already here, you could join me."

Aimi noticed a barely noticable smile before speaking.

"You're to soft for an Uchiha." She stated bluntly, not caring at all.

He spoke up, "it's not that I am soft so to say. It's more like everyone is an ignorant asshole and I became an exception."

Aimi laughed out loud, tears forming in her eyes, and said, "I never thought I would hear an Uchiha be so condescending of their clan." She slowly calmed down wiping the tears from her eyes.

He noticed a bright red mark on the side of her left cheek and asked her, "what happened to you?"

She paused for a moment, touching her cheek, remembering what happened earlier. "I just fell on the way here. Nothing special."

"So you were running possibly? If you fell, you must've been going quite fast. Especially if the path here is nothing but flat dirt and little plants along the way." He spoke,narrowing his eyes towards her, then speaking again, "if you don't want to talk about it then just say so." His kindness started slipping away.

"Okay, I don't want to talk about it. There, happy?" She spat, but instantly shot her hand to cover her mouth. She never thought she would've spoken like that to anyone, let alone Isamu. "Sorry," she muttered, "I'm not used to talking to people just yet I guess."

He glanced in her direction, sending a shiver up her spine. She felt drained all of a sudden. _'He isn't that scary when he's upset.'_ So she glanced up at him, locking her orange orbs, with his onyx ones. They stood like that for a couple moments before Isamu blurted, "sit."

"Nani?" Aimi questioned him.

"Just sit." He said, although this time he sounded just like he did when he was forcing her to stop looking at herself.

"Fine, but -"

"No buts." He smirked and she remembered that she had said that earlier to him as well. So in return, she smiled faklely, but sweetly, and plopped herself down beside him. A questioned pounded her head, and she wanted to know more about him, so she asked him.

"How old are you?" She smiled slyly.

"Fifteen." He stated to her.

"Interesting," she spoke slyly, she paused then continued, "so when did you join the ANBU?" She smirked at his surprised look that was cast upon his face. "Speechless, huh? Didn't think I knew it was you, didn't ya'?" She shot him a gleaming smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah, I didn't think you'd know. But you're smart, so I thought you would've caught up sometime, I just didn't think you would early on." He spoke almost in a hush tone, probably due to embarrassment. So, Aimi giggled.

"So ya' gonna tell me or what?" She snapped at him in curiosity of when he joined.

"Right, gomen. I decided to join last year. I want to be able to protect those I love, and even those around me. I wanted to become stronger, physically and mentally, so I can prepare myself if anyhing was to happen to the Leaf." Isamu answered sounding rather proud of being able to be in the ANBU.

"Well that answers my question. Your turn!" She spoke rather loudly. At least that's how it seemed due to the fact it was quite late in the night.

"Alright, well, when is your birthday?" He pried into her.

"Oh, now you've crossed a line." She chuckled and continued, "February 28. What about you?"

"March 16." He smiled as if his birthday was better than everyone elses.

"Are all Uchiha's so cocky?" She questioned him, but quickly realized what she said and blurted out, "NO! I didn't mean it like that, I was, uh -"

"No it's fine, don't worry. I'm not hurt by that. I can hold back emotions." He stated blankly.

Aimi looked at him in curiosity. 'So did I hurt him? Or did he not feel anything. Well, he is an U - no, that's stereotypical. Stop being such a stereotypical bitch. I'm such a horrible person. Oh Kami...'

Isamu glanced at her, confused. She looked deep in thought. "Come on, I want to show you something else." He extended his hand towards her, she instantly snapped out of her thinking and a blush spread across her face. She grasped onto his hand, and he lead the way. They took a path that was unfamiliar to her, it was an uphill root. She didn't understand where he was taking her and she began to feel terrified. He sensed her distorted chakra and told her, "don't worry, I'm not planning to hurt you, I want to show you an amazing view." He grinned wildly and glanced back towards the terrified girl, who in return, calmed down and smiled back.

"Where are we going exactly? My mother might be -"

She was cut off when Isamu intercepted her words, "don't worry about your mother right now. You will see her after this, alright?" He stated in a flat tone.

She blinked multiple times before saying, "alright."

**. . .**

They got to the top of what seemed like a mountain. There was a very flat rock surface before the edge of the cliff at the end. She gasped - she could see the whole village from where she was standing.

"It's so, so beautiful!" She explained rather in a yelling manner. "Oops, little loud, huh?"

"Up here, yes, but they can't really hear you from down there." He glanced down towards her, he was only about 4 inches taller, but would still have to look up at him. He noticed a faint blush spread across her face and once again, she looked to be in deep thought.

_'KAMI! Dammit! I get too easily embarrassed, this is horrible! It just makes me look even more like a fricken child. Oh Kami, what do I do? I'm even blushing. Gosh, if I wasn't so childish maybe people would treat me differently, because even the Hokage treats me like a damn child.'_

"Shit." She verbally cursed at her own thoughts, even they were childish, meaningless words of her own voice inside her head. She noticed Isamu cock his head to the right, and confused look cast upon his face

"I think I have to leave. Bye Isamu-kun." She soon left him there standing in shock.

_'I didn't know that honourifics were even part of her vocabulary."_


	3. Insane? Nope! Mokuton? Yes!

**A/N - Konnichiwa my fellow authors/guests! I'm not sure how this chapter turned out...I've been busy with the family. I'm thinking I might start doing a new chapter each week every Thursday :) gomenasai for the inconveniences . I hope you enjoy it nonetheless ;) Please review + favourite, arigatō.**

**ONWARDS MY FELLOW COMPANIONS!**

**Chapter 3**

Aimi sprinted down from the Hokage Mountain, 'it became too awkward between us...' That thought kept replaying itself throughout her mind.

On her way down she hadn't been paying attention and fell, pancaked on the ground with an emphasized umph - yes, umph. She wheezed. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DAMN KAMI TRIPPED ME?!" She narrowed her eyes glancing in every direction; nothing. There was no breeze, everything was still and motionless. Although, she felt as though she was being watched. Aimi shifted her gaze and she slowly picked herself up and continued down, and then she toppled over head first.

"You should be more careful. You're a Shinobi, righg? Try using chakra to stable yourself, and maybe then, you won't trip over nothing." He stated as if he was her mentor, and that made her lose even more respect she ever held for him.

Aimi straightened herself up, sending a glare in his direction before blurting out random information about herself:

"For your information, I am not a Shinobi, so don't expect me to act like one." She muttered something he couldn't understand, but since it seemed her demeaner was rather nasty in that moment, he assumed she had cursed.

"Although I plan to become a Shinobi sometime." Aimi spoke, glancing back towards him. She spread her lips apart then shut them. 'He doesn't give a damn what I do in life. Give it up.' But, Aimi continued, "I will protect the village, help the people. I want to become strong so I can protect the people who love me, people that I love, even people that hate me. Including my father." she hoped he didn't hear the last part, but shrugged it off and began sprinting away from him.

She glanced around at her surroundings as stopped, noticing someone close by her.

Her breathing hitched. _'Otōsan.'_ She mentally freaked out, bawling. She heard a very menacing voice call out.

"You _bitch._ I have looked around for you, and you decide to run off with some _boy_? How _dare_ you disobey me and run off while I was still talking to you. I'm your father and you will respect me." He spat that out like lukewarm water. He started towards her and her knees collapsed beneath her. Her eyes were stinging with tears, but she held them back. Aimi wanted to scream and run away from him. She didn't know what he was going to do. _'Kill me already. After all, I can't doing anything in my defense - WAIT!' _"Mokuton: Daijurin No Jutsu!" And just like when she was encased in the tube, branches shot out from her arm and captured her father who was now struggling to breathe. She was grinding her teeth in anger. Her blodid was boiling with rage against this _man_, if that's even what he was.

**'Look at that. He's getting what he deserves. After all -' **the voice was cut short from her mind. She released the jutsu, staring blankly at nothing.

"Aimi!" A gentle voice called out to her. "What's the meaning of this?"

She immediately recognized the voice - okāsan.

"Okāsan." Aimi let out a choked sob.

**'You should've given him what he deserved. You should've ****_killed_**** him.'**

She shuddered slightly at the voice in her head.

"Aimi, are you alright? Sweety? Can you speak please?"

She could hear her mother's voice, but she couldn't respond. She started to black out, but tried her hardest to respond. Finally after minutes of her mother's silence, she collapsed to her knees, and then, she felt nothing. 'What now?'

**. . .**

Aimi lay there in the Medical Unit, again, for the second time. _'Great.'_ her thoughts pounded her brain, she groaned in pain, _'what did I do this time?'_ She paused for a moment, taking in her surroundings. She noticed a brunette woman with glazed-over orange eyes, staring at her. Her cheeks were wet with tear stains, her eyes were puffy - obviously from crying. Why was this woman crying? Aimi didn't know.

"Oh Aimi, you're finally awake." The woman pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Who are you?" Aimi spoke, emotionless.

"I'm your mother, darling." _The woman_ - her mother - released her from the warmth of her hug.

"Okāsan?" Aimi spoke almost in hush tone. Her memory then rang in. She remembered the incident with her father, she remembered her mother, how her emotions had been tangled, and - "How long was I asleep?"

"Two weeks, sweety." Her mother said, calmly, almost as if she was relaxed. "Now, if you're ready to tell me, what were you doing to your father."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what all went on, I just remember the a little." That was a a lie - she remembered all of it. Then she recalled something, "he called me a bitch." She stated bluntly, her mothers mouth was gaping, she looked as if she had never heard him say such things. "What?" Aimi questioned, puzzled at her glance.

"Nothing, really. I've never heard him say words like that before." Her mother spoke gently. Aimi was right, and the thought of him only speaking to her that way puzzled her even more. _Why_, is the question she kept asking herself, over and over.

"The Hokage came in to check on you. He requests for you to see him once you are in a good health. He needs to talk about your...condition." The last words hug Aimi, hard. She knew what this meant. He knew about her Kekkei Genkai. _'Oh my life couldn't be better.'_

Aimi sighed, heavily at the fact she was considered to have a condition.

"Aimi, I'm going to leave you, I'll let you rest." Her mother stood there, looking as if she wanted to say something more to her adopted daughter. "I love you." Was all she said before she left her alone. She was alone, with no freedom, _again_. She couldn't leave, she had to be deemed healthy before she could be discharged. Aimi glanced to her right. There was a window, wide open, the light poured in, sunshine smacked Aimi. And she was back to the start, again. In the care of the medical unit, the sun hitting her face, and her wishing she could be free from it all. Then she took a deep breath, and looked over to her left. An oxygen tank was hooked up to her, she glided her fingers over towards her nose, and of course, she felt the nasal cannula attached into her nose. 'How did I not feel that before?' She sighed slightly, tilting her head back to rest, closing her eyes, and then feeling that the sun rays were no longer hitting her. Her eyes shot open and she immediately glared towards the window. An ANBU sat there - Isamu - staring at her.

"What did you do this time?" Her glared at her, and she cringed a little at his expression through his eyes. Clearly he was upset.

"Well, it's private, and none of your concern." She scoffed.

"Oh really?" He paused, then continued, "well you should probably tell me something. I have to escort you to the Hokage tower in soon, considering your awake and look to be healthy, and unless you don't want me to pester you I suggest - "

"Fine, but in all honesty, you're bugging me by just being here." She sounded different, like it wasn't her voice. "Sorry." She muttered. "I'm still not good at these things."

"It's fine, but - "

"I'll work on it." She cut him off. "So do you want me to tell you now?"

He nodded. So she complied.

"I almost murdered somebody." She paused, taking a long breath through the oxygen tank.

"Who is this somebody?" Isamu asked.

"My," she began, "father." She ended the statement and stared up towards him again. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and through his mask.

"Why would - "

"Leave." She spoke sternly.

"Aimi." He began, he sounded like an emotionless robot. He just wanted to pry information - well, that's how Aimi interpreted his questioning - just like every other ANBU.

"JUST LEAVE." She hollered.

He was taken aback by her sudden outburst and leapt out from the window. He could still hear her from where he was; her choked sobs, sobs of every emotion she could feel. He sighed from beneath his mask and took off towards the Hokage tower.

**. . .**

**'Wake up. Wake up you useless piece of humanity.'**

Aimi jolted awake, _'I swear, I think my mind wants to kill me. Baka-brain.' She giggled slightly. 'I wonder when I'll see Hokage-sama - '_

"I wonder what he'll say about my _condition._" She mocked the word condition.

"Yes, I wonder too." She heard a male voice in the room. She immediately shot her head towards the door. Isamu. "Why don't you tell me about this _condition_ of yours." He smirked. He knew he cornered her mind.

"Go away Isamu. Why are you here?" She huffed.

"Don't change the subject." He spoke, no emotions in his voice.

"You're all the same emotionless bastards." Aimi yelled. "Why would you care about my _condition_, what's it to you?!" She was now screaming at him.

"Hey, what's going on with you. And quit yelling, you're giving me a headache." He sounded frusterated when he spoke.

"Then why don't you just leave. I don't want to talk." She snapped.

"What's going on with you?" Isamu glared, looking into her eyes.

"I'm tired of being here!" She yelled.

"Don't be so arrogant. Some people have it worse. Some people have to stay here." He paused. "Forever." He emphasized "forever."

"Yeah well..." She trailed off. He beat her, and she knew it. "Just leave. _Please._" she was begging him now. She just didn't want to see anyone at this point. Not even her mother would be able to help her right now. _'I do not have a condition. I can't keep fooling myself into thinking it's just a condition.'_ She was holding back tears, not understanding why her eyes were glossed over with tears, or even why she held them back, after all, it's not like they mattered, they were just stupid little emotions. She let a tear roll down her cheek and flipped over to her right side to face the window - to create a wall between her and Isamu.

He took a breath and stepped outside the room. 'Whats going on with her all of a sudden. It's like she hates me.' He grumbled at his ridiculous thought and continued on with his way back home.

**. . .**

"Isamu." The Sandaime sighed. "Tomorrow I need you to bring her here, before anyone wakes up to start their day," the Hokage paused for a moment before continuing on, "four in the morning, make sure no one sees you." Isamu glanced at him, but nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Isamu nodded again, and left the Hokage puzzled with what to do about Aimi.

**. . .**

Aimi was awoken by the feeling of someone's presence. She wearily opened her eyes to see Isamu standing beside her, he was glaring at her. She winced under his glare.

Isamu was the first to break the silence, "we have to leave now, and don't ask any questions."

She glanced over to look at the time but he was blocking her view.

"Isamu, why are you - "

"I said _no_ questions." He spoke blatantly. Aimi narrowed her eyes but got up slowly, disconnecting herself from the oxygen tank. Her breathing was shallow at first, but it went back to normal as she started moving towards him.

"We have to exit through the window." He stated. She glanced at him, puzzled. _What the frick?_

She had thought she spoke that in her mind until Isamu blurted out quietly, "you have quite the mouth there."

She glared at him menacingly and and snapped, "let's just get going." She muttered under her breath, "Baka."

"I can hear you, you know?" He questioned her but it sounded more like a statement, and she shut her mouth quickly before she blurted out anything again.

They made their way towards the Hokage tower, and Aimi noticed that not a single living soul was outside. Everything was closed. _'Where is everyone?'_

Isamu glanced down towards her and noticed that she was looking around curiously so he spoke quickly before she could ask anything.

"Don't ask anything okay?"

"Fine." She huffed. But that agreement soon fell apart. "Where is everyone?"

Isamu glared at her, narrowing his eyes and confirmed to her that she wasn't supposed to ask. She looked down towards her feet and Isamu stopped suddenly. She looked up towards him, then glanced over to where he was looking. It was the boy who had supposedly tripped her.

"Oi! Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Isamu sounded almost worried - almost.

"I came out for a morning walk. What are you doing out so early, let alone with a medical patient - "

Kakashi was cut off quickly when Isamu spoke up, "I have to escort her to the Hokage tower, on request _by_ the Hokage. Don't ask anymore questions."

Kakashi moved away and just stared blankly at Isamu. And in return, Isamu glared towards him. Aimi stared between both of them, dumbfounded.

"Can we just keep going towards the Hokage tower?" Aimi whined and Isamu complied to it.

As the got near the Hokage tower, Isamu spoke, "head on in. I have to wait out here. Go."

"Okay." Aimi whispered. She was always nervous whenever she had to talk to anyone important. It scared her shitless.

She made her way to the Sandaime's office, and knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in, child." Spoke the Hokage.

Aimi nodded to herself and quietly, but quickly, sauntered in. She smiled slightly and he motioned her to sit down. She did so quickly, so as to not annoy him with her morning laziness. She yawned silently and asked, "what time is it Hokage-sama?"

"Four sixteen in the morning." He answered in a robotic way.

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "N-NANI?" She questioned him, almost yelling.

"Lower your voice child. I have important things to tell you now." He spoke ever so quietly. He continued, "are you aware of your Kekkei Genkai you obtain?"

She grumbled silently. She knew it was coming to this. "Y-yes Hokage-sama."

"I have heard that you have used it more than once. The second time almost killing your adoptive father."

She remained silent, and her silence was as much of an answer as he could've asked for from her. And so, he continued on.

"Your Kekkei Genkai is strong for your age and knowledge of it. How many Justus do you know of?" He questioned her, implying for her to actually answer him.

She stayed silent for a moment then spoke up, "one, Hokage-sama."

He pondered for a moment before slowly standing up to hand her a scroll. "Take this. It contains the Justus of the which the Shodaime used. Keep it away from anyone's eye, practice and become stronger. As you grow older, I will give you more information not just on Mokuton, but where you are from as well. You are a very important person in this village, Aimi Mori." He stopped, giving a warm smile. "You may leave now."

She almost left the office when he spoke, "what is your dream, child?"

She was puzzled, a dream. She had never thought of a dream before. So she pondered there for a minute.

"To protect the people around me. Not just in the village, but everywhere. I want to give people a chance at life that they may have never had; to give them a chance at a happy life. No wars, just peace. And I want to be the one to achieve that peace for them. Being Hokage is nice, you give to people and help empower them. But," she paused for a moment, "it's not enough to help empower the world." She stopped by the doorway, and glanced back, "I want to not only help the people I love and who love me, but the people who carry hatred towards me and the village as well. I will help the corrupt, the innocent, the young and the old. I will help everyone." Aimi spoke confidently, leaving his office soon after.

The Sandaime sat there, stunned. "What knowledge she has for such a young age."

**A/N - How do you think it was? Please review, POSTIVE FEEDBACK, and if possible, some advice on what to change up :) arigatō**


	4. Condition?

**A/N - Hello Minna!**

**I'm here to inform you that I am changing Kakashi's age to twenty, because it will make sense throughout the next chapters I am working on.**

**I'm very sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but I've been pretty brain-dead these last few weeks – I've been traveling and so therefore I have had a lack of new ideas. But I am promising you that in these next few chapters, they will be longer. I'm trying to add more into my story, as it seems almost irritatingly boring :)**

**I am going to be changing it to M+ because there will be some crude child abuse coming up in a couple chapters (I am sorry, but this is how I must make my story, if you do not like it, please do not read it).**

**Arigatō. **

**ONWARDS !**

**Chapter 4**

Aimi strutted out of the Hokage tower proudly, whille keeping the scroll hidden away from everyones view. 'Thank Kami I had a bag with me, or else I would've had to shove it -' Her thoughts were cut short when Isamu began trodding towards her. 'What if he asks what the talk was about...shit, shit, shit, SHIT!' Aimi stopped dead in her tracks, plastering a sickly-sweet smile upon her face.

"So, how'd the meeting go?" Isamu pried.

"None of your business." She stated rather fiercly.

"So does that mean you can't even give small detail, huh?" Isamu whispered. Aimi glanced up towards him, blocking him out of her vision, she narrowed her eyes towards a window at which she noticed the Sandaime staring intently towards her. Nodding his head as if to tell her no information shall be spilled in that moment.

"Isamu, please, just drop it." She started to become frusterated with how he wanted to know everything that happened in her life.

"Are you okay? If this is going to end up like last time, I will willingly drop it and leave." He stated bluntly. He knew he hit a weak point in her mind.

_'Last time? He means when I screamed at him, huh? Yeah... I forgot. He has to leave. Besides, I just want to be alone for a little while.'_

"Isamu," Aimi began, "if it doesn't _bother_ you, I would like to be alone for a while, get some of my...thoughts straight, _yeah_." She stared at him intently, trying to predict his next move. She was shocked when he didn't protest.

"Nah, I guess I'll talk to you whenever then." And with that, he jumped atop of roofs and sprinted into a mad dash, just like that. She sighed in relief, 'well, now I have some time hopefully to practice with this scroll.'

Aimi glanced up towards the window again, and bowed towards the Hokage before sprinting away, just like Isamu - although she was sprinting towards the training grounds. She made her way there, every so often she would check her bag to make sure the scroll was still there. Each time, a sigh of relief would escape her mouth, even though she knew it would still be there everytime she checked.

She stumbled towards a training ground and entered. She jogged to the center of the ground and placed the scroll amongst the soft ground. She gasped, _'there's so many Justus! I'll have to try my best to make them work.'_

"Alright, well, let's try _this_ one I guess." Pointing her finger to a text written among the scroll reading: Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu. She took a long, hard breath and began the signs to create the jutsu.

_ 'Snake, ram, hare, dog. Remember that!'_ She thought amongst herself before calling out - "Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu!"

Her eyes widened upon seeing the wooden form of a human ascending from beneath the ground. "Wow." She stood there, amazed at what she was seeing.

_'Now to try another one.'_ She thought happily to herself.

"Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!" A dragon slowly crawled upon the wooden human's upper torso and around the neck. "I wonder what would happen if I try to drain the chakra out of a shadow clone." She grinned devilishly and called out - "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Multiple clones of Aimi appeared and she took the chance to attack them. One by one, they died off and she eventually drained her own chakra from using so many Justus at once.

"Child, you cannot bare these kinds of Jutsus so close to the village. You must seek a place farther than this." She heard an aged voice speak behind her. She kept a hold on the Jutsus and jumped in front of the person whom just spoke.

She sweat dropped when she noticed who was standing right in front of her. She glared, then took a step back. "Hokage-sama. What a pleasant surprise." Her face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed child. You must hone those Jutsus, but you must be aware of your surroundings. How well are you trained in sensing?" The Sandaime questioned her, and that really got her wheels spinning.

'Sensing chakra isn't one of my techniques...'

"Hokage-sama, that's not one of my capabilities, sir." She spoke softly.

"Yes, and that is why I will have someone train you. He specializes in sensory and Genjutsu. I will make sure he leaves off the Genjutsu for now, until you are ready to practice that as well." He stated everything as if she was going to perfect everything he asks of her.

"Hokage - sir, uhm, I have one question. Who is this he you speak of?" Aimi muttered quietly, still thinking of who this 'he' could be.

"You will find that information out later. For now you must release these Jutsus, and make sure no one is to see you. The Leaf village cannot afford to lose you, you are essential to the Leaf in every way." He paused, took a break, and continued, "we are very fortunate to gain another Mokuton user such as you. Plus being a female, you could really empower women of all ages." He smiled slightly, before reminding her of something. "Aimi, you must return to your home and stay there for a few days. I will send the ANBU to take you to Training Ground 51, where you will practice your Mokuton."

And with that, he left, and Aimi stood contemplating whether she should follow his orders and return to the monster, or go see Isamu. She really didn't want to do either, so in turn, she settled on wandering throughout the village instead.

**. . .**

She let a groan escape her dry throat. _'Hungry. Ramen. Must. Eat. UGH!'_ Was all Aimi had reeling through her mind, before she caught a glimpse of spiked jet black hair. She snickered, noticing three teenage girls to be about Isamu's age gawking at him, and pressing themselves up against him. She pulled a camera out of a bag she was carrying. She snapped the picture, but sweat dropped and panicked when she realized the flash had been on. Isamu's expression darkened and he narrowed his eyes to where he sensed the flash had come from, _'Aimi...'_ He glared at her, and realized what she had taken a picture of. He sprinted off in her direction and she cackled hysterically while sprinting off towards Training Ground 51.

She laughed maniacally, before shouting back towards the angered teenage Uchiha, "I'M WONDERING, IF I WERE TO SHOW PEOPLE THIS PICTURE, WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY WOULD SAY, ISAMU!" She stifled a laugh as she stopped dead in her tracks. Isamu was now towering over her, his glare was so menacing that she cowered - yes, Aimi, of all people cowered beneath an Uchiha's glare. More specifically - _Uchiha Isamu's_ glare.

"Oi, h-hey Isamu. W-w-what are - oh, well, l-look at the t-time! I must be g-going now." She had almost sprinted away - _almost_ - but Isamu had a firm grip on the sleeve of her kimono shirt. She tried to squirm her way to freedom but gained no luck. "I must admit, the picture is almost very _daring_ of you." She cackled insanely and he shot her a very menacing _Uchiha-death-glare_.

"You better get rid of that, because it must somehow look like I'm _doing something_ in order for you to find that _so_ hysterical." He sent her another one of his oh-so-famous-death-glares and pinned each of her arms down with six kunai placed precisely in both sleeves. She aimed a kick to his stomach, but he blocked it with a free hand. She grumbled and kept on struggling.

"When I find that picture, you are going to be in so much trouble." He glared down towards her, fumbling through her bag. He came across her scroll she acquired, pulling it out and examining it, but before he could unroll it, Aimi forced her arms up from their pinned position and snatched the scroll.

"Uhm, how about no, _Mr. Nosy_!" She snorted and tossed her bag in the air. Isamu went to snatch it out of the air, but it wasn't there. His face went straight from anger, to dumbfounded and downright puzzled.

She grabbed the camera, "not so fast Isamu-kun,"

He glared, "what do you mean - " he shut his mouth, then gawked. _'WOOD CLONE? Mokuton?'_ He was speechless as a wooden clone of Aimi sat in front of him, not holding the camera anymore. He sensed her chakra behind him, and turned around to face the girl who was now placing a scroll back into her bag. Her confidence on winning this little argument still lingered in the air.

She smirked, "I thought you'd be better at sensing something like _that_, Isamu-kun." She cackled, and he became very puzzled with her behaviour.

"Aimi, what is wrong with you?" He questioned although it sounded very much like a blunt statement.

"What do you mean, _wrong with you_?" She sounded angered, butt o be honest, she didn't know what to feel in that moment. _'Is there something wrong with me?'_

He noticed the gloss-like coating over her eyes and spoke quietly, but bluntly, "Aimi, why didn't you tell me you are a Mokuton weilder?"

"Hokage-sama told me no one can know, but you're my friend, and I guess since you know now, I can trust you. You can keep a secret, right?" She spoke in such low volume he almost didn't hear her words.

"Yeah. Guess so. But you realize, besides the Shodaime, you and only one other person can use Mokuton. It's amazing, you can help the village in many ways that any ordinary person, just can't! If you ask me, I say you've got a gift from Kami - "

"Isamu, it's not a gift, it's a curse that had been brought upon me by fate. I didn't think I would live to see another day, yet again a village. I have seen children suffer and die, and yet you call it a gift? I bet that person feels the same way - no, I know thy feel the same way. I don't intend to help the village with it, not at all. Out of sixty children, I was one out of two who survived, TWO OUT OF SIXTY! And that means fifty-eight children lost there lives, never to see another day, or grow old enough to drink sake, or - "

"That's what's making you stronger. You keep going even though you don't want to. You've seen a lot for your age. It just makes you special."

She gawked at his words. _'Special, huh?'_ She gave him a small smile and spoke, changing the subject, "I'll get rid of the proof of the many _fangirls_ you must acquire." She giggled slightly and he sweat dropped, his eyes became very dark, and he suddenly blurted out.

"I do not have _fangirls_. They just, uh, admire me I guess." The Uchiha stammered.

"Fangirls."

"No."

"Are you defending your _lovers_?"

"N-nani?!"

"_Fangirls_!"

"No!"

"_Fangirls_."

Aimi sprinted away from Isamu as fast as she could but was suddenly tackled - _again_ - she struggled from his grip, and laughed maniacally once again.

"I DO NOT HAVE FANGIRLS WHATSOEVER, AIMI MORI!" He shouted at the sprinting girl and she pulled out her camera once again. He sweat dropped as she took another picture. She smiled and once again, began running away from him. He could've easily caught up to her, but remained behind her, letting her be the child that she wouldn't be much longer.

"Aimi Mori, you really are _something_. I'm not exactly sure _what_ you are, but, you definitely aren't normal." He spoke quietly to himself before chasing after the psychotic teenage girl.


End file.
